What She Sees in Him
by ebonyice
Summary: One shot about a possible relationship between House and Cameron. Please read and review.


A/N to those of you who have me on author alert: I know you were hoping for an update on The Whole Story. I'm sorry! I know it's been forever and a day since I updated, but I've kind of wandered away from the Harry Potter fandom and so inspiration is tough. I even told myself I would not write anything else until I started that again, but this story got stuck in my head while I was trying to sleep and I just had to write it. It's only a one shot. I hope to get back to TWS soon. Until then, I hope you like House, MD.

Title: What She Sees in Him

Author: Ebony Ice

Disclaimer: I don't own House, I don't own _a_ house, my job pays minimum wage and I've recently been accepted to a college that will force me to take out more student loans than I think I'll ever be able to pay off. If you really believe that you can profit from suing me, be my guest.

Allison Cameron knew that people would wonder what she saw in a man like Gregory House. She was young, beautiful and a promising doctor. He was twice her age, a brilliant but bitter man who probably couldn't be nice to save his life. He treated everyone like insolents while she was kind and considerate to everyone. What those people didn't know was that that bitter old man made a surprisingly good boyfriend. Cameron didn't expect much when she first began to have feelings for her boss. He didn't show her any signs of affection and he wasn't ever nice to her. Hell, he had admitted to not even liking her. Everyone lies.

She always hoped that somewhere inside that man, he harbored some kind of romantic feelings for her, anything that meant she mattered to him. She never really believed it could possibly be true until he came to ask her to return to work. She knew then that he must have _some_ feelings for her. Begging was not something House did often, it wasn't easy for him to swallow his pride. When he began offering her money, better parking and even…gasp…to listen to her, she knew that she really had him.

The date was awkward at first, she couldn't get him to relax. He seemed to be predisposed to thinking that the date would be a bust, or maybe he was more worried that it wouldn't be, either way he was just in a hurry to get it over with. She wasn't going to let him off the hook that easily and finally she told him so. He just stared at her, seemingly shocked that she would be so forward with him. She didn't really know why that would surprise him, after all, it was her that had given him the ultimatum to come on the date in the first place. After a little while he began to believe her and he loosened up enough to have some pleasant conversation. She liked to think that she impressed him a little with her persistance that night. The first date was followed by a second, then a third. They didn't kiss until the seventh, House wasn't an easy man to open up, but it could be done. The kiss was sudden and brief, but there were sparks and Cameron knew that even Gregory House couldn't ignore their chemistry.

They didn't tell anyone they were together and tried their hardest to act as they normally would at work, though, sometimes, something would pass between them, a look, a touch, something that would have given them away had anyone been paying attention. No one ever was. Even Wilson didn't know. Sometimes Cameron thought that House just enjoyed having a secret from his ever-intuitive friend.

After they slept together for the first time, Cameron learned something very shocking about Dr. House; he liked to cuddle. Cameron had always assumed the opposite, that he hated any prolonged physical contact, except for sex that is, which like any man, House was very fond of. House's normal prickly demeanor and the fact that any progress toward physical contact took an inordinate amount of time initially led Cameron to believe that House didn't like being close to a person for long periods of time. He proved her very wrong. After their first time Cameron, not wanting to crowd House, she had rolled away from him to lay at his side, close but not touching. She barely had time to miss his warmth before she felt his hands grab her and pull her back into his arms. It surprised her, but she didn't complain, the gentler side of Greg House was more than she had ever hoped for, but now that she had witnessed it, she didn't think she would ever be satisfied without it. Soon after that, House started touching her more. He would cover her hand with his when no one was looking, when they watched TV together, he would put his arm around her waist and pull her close, he would massage her shoulders when he knew that she had had a hard day and even sometimes when she hadn't.

It took Cameron a while to figure out why House began to open up to her so quickly when at first he would barely give her an inch. Then it hit her. House hadn't opened himself up at all, to anyone, in years, except maybe to Wilson, but even then House held a lot back. Having sex with Cameron was farther than House had gone, emotionally, in a long time. After that House had only two paths he could follow, just like Cameron. One was to run, but Cameron had already made it clear that he couldn't get away that easily and even if he could, he had already invested so much trust in her, it was too late to turn back, the floodgates had opened. The only choice he had left was to cling to Cameron. He held her to keep _her_ from running away, he touched her to reassure himself that she was really there. When she realized all this, she did her best to reassure him that she wasn't going anywhere. She accepted his touch whenever he offered it and reciprocated when she could. House smiled just a little bit more now and Cameron knew that those smiles were for her, because of her.

House was still bitter and sarcastic, especially at work. If Cameron screwed up, House would never hesitate to call her on it as he always did. That was okay because Cameron had never asked for anything else, he had already given her so much more than she had expected. If anyone had asked Cameron what she saw in Gregory House she would say she saw everything that no one else could see. She saw the man he was before the walls had gone up, she saw the man he still was when he dared to let the walls down a little, she simply saw _him_.


End file.
